


ever since you came around its obvious you shut it down

by isengard



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NO.MERCY, NUBOYZ
Genre: M/M, how did this happen to me again, i dont know anything about video games im sorry, trash.doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's also things like this – Jooheon's thigh snug against his on a crowded little mattress when the entire dorm is empty, Jooheon's hands smoothing his shirt and lingering slightly when they're preparing to appear in front of people, Jooheon's eyes drifting over his throat and mouth when they're practicing, when he's talking.  Gunhee avoids thinking about it too much in any direction, but it's hard not to <em>wonder</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ever since you came around its obvious you shut it down

**Author's Note:**

> i really...i just live here.

 

“Fuck! Where did that guy even come from?” Jooheon half-yells, thumbs hammering furiously at the controller. The advancing alien's head explodes in a shower of blood, and Gunhee nods in approval, shoving another handful of chips into his mouth.

“This is why I always play on sniper mode,” he says, chewing. “They come at you so fast like this. I think the game's glitchy.”

“Your controller's glitchy,” Jooheon mutters, but he's not really complaining. They're squeezed onto his single mattress in the dorm with Gunhee's Xbox and Hyungwon's 18-inch flatscreen balanced at the foot of the bed on a short stack of textbooks. Gunhee has two controllers, but one of them only works half the time, and it's decided to go on the fritz today. It's fine, though. Downtime is precious, alone time's nonexistent, and this is the most relaxing either of them have done in weeks. The other trainees are all out shopping with their company allowance, and Jooheon likes doing things that don't require much talking, so as far as Gunhee's concerned, everything is as close to ideal as it could be.

The seaweed-flavored chips the fans gifted them recently aren't bad either. Gunhee bites down on a particularly crunchy one, and he sees Jooheon's eyes flicker towards him.

“Hey,” he says. “Give me one.”

Gunhee offers the bag, and Jooheon makes an abortive gesture with the controller, eyes focused on the screen again. “I'm kind of in the middle of,” he starts, then drops off as another alien gets gunned down. “Feed it to me?”

“You could always pause it,” Gunhee says, but Jooheon pulls a pouting face, puffing out his cheeks to the point that it's stupidly adorable. “Ugh, whatever. Fine, you big baby.” He pushes the chip into Jooheon's mouth, laughing as his friend tries to coordinate eating it with continuing his alien-slaughtering rampage.

“Holy shit, those _are_ good,” Jooheon says. “Gimme another one.” He opens his mouth, and Gunhee feeds him a second chip, pushing it all the way into his mouth this time. His fingers catch slightly on the corner of Jooheon's lips, and he wipes his hand on his jeans before he sticks it back in the bag.

“Watch out!” he gasps, half a minute later, but Jooheon's in the zone now. The alien's barely drawn its fire sword before its arms get blown off.

“Ah fuck, there's a whole battalion incoming,” Jooheon says. “I'm going missile launcher.”

“You can only use that in sniper mode,” Gunhee says. “You have to pick them off. You can go grenade launcher.”

“That's bullshit,” Jooheon grumbles. “Who designed this stupid game, anyways.” He inclines his head in Gunhee's direction. “Hit me again. Chip.”

“Nice manners,” Gunhee remarks, giving him two at once this time. Jooheon chokes a little at the unexpectedly large mouthful, and sucks Gunhee's fingers a little ways into his mouth in his effort not to drop any crumbs.

It's a little – well. It's something. Gunhee's hesitated to put a name to any of the things he feels for Jooheon, it's all a huge tangle of desire and jealousy and attraction and bitterness and fondness and insecurity, he doesn't look at any of it too closely because at the end of the day, he _likes_ being friends with Jooheon. It's easy and uncomplicated, and Jooheon doesn't give much away up front, but he doesn't hide things either. They all joke and tease and push each other's buttons to blow off steam, twelve boys all pent up together in a dormitory like this, it's unavoidable, but Jooheon's always been a little steadier for Gunhee. They'd fallen together naturally, two rappers, each with a taste of fame, but they'd never become inseparable or attached at the hip like some of the other kids. It's just things like this – passing a game controller back and forth, occasionally sharing headphones in the car, picking off each other's plates at dinner.

(It's also things like this – Jooheon's thigh snug against his on a crowded little mattress when the entire dorm is empty, Jooheon's hands smoothing his shirt and lingering slightly when they're preparing to appear in front of people, Jooheon's eyes drifting over his throat and mouth when they're practicing, when he's talking. Gunhee avoids thinking about it too much in any direction, but it's hard not to _wonder._ )

Jooheon's honed into the game now, eyes moving minutely across the screen, thumbs stabbing at the controller as he picks off the oncoming hoard one by one. Gunhee's given up eating the chips in favor of feeding them to Jooheon, who's kind of a hilariously bad eater when his focus is elsewhere. He keeps choking on the bigger pieces and drooling on Gunhee's fingers, and when Gunhee pulls his hand back to wipe it off again, he gets a fleeting urge to press the wet pads of his fingers to his own mouth to suck them clean instead.

It's only when Jooheon whines lowly and nudges him with his shoulder that he realizes he's just been staring at him. “Sorry, your Highness,” he laughs, continuing to feed Jooheon. The tips of his fingers scrape over Jooheon's teeth, and he barely represses a shudder.

Jooheon hums appreciatively, eyes crinkling with something like triumph as he decapitates the last of the alien battalion. “Fuck yeah,” he says, licking the corners of his mouth. “Get some, bitches.”

Gunhee laughs.

“Don't be jealous.”

“I've beaten this game, like, four times,” Gunhee tells him.

“Yeah, in sniper mode. Weak.”

“I did it in combat mode the first time,” Gunhee says. “I decided to love myself after that.”

“No pain, no gain,” Jooheon says loftily. Less than a minute later, he jerks half-upright and shouts in distress as the screen flashes red. “What the fuck?!”

“Landmine,” Gunhee says. Jooheon isn't dead, but his health status has looked better. “The Underground Resistance. They're really hard to kill.”

“This game is evil,” Jooheon mutters. He inclines his chin again. “Chip.”

It should be weird, Gunhee thinks, letting his fingers slip into Jooheon's mouth by margins when they're pressed together like this, when they've somehow gotten close enough that he can count Jooheon's eyelashes, that he can practically taste the chips on Jooheon's breath every time he exhales. If anyone came in and saw them right now, it would probably be a little weird. But the rest of the guys won't be back for another few hours at least, and all Gunhee can think about is that if he were to tip forward just a little more, his nose would be digging into Jooheon's cheek, and even then, it wouldn't be that weird.

Or maybe it would. He's starting to feel warm under his skin in a not-that-unpleasant way. Jooheon's mouth looks soft and slack, just inches from his own.

“Ah,” Jooheon breathes, blinking at the screen. “What am I doing.”

It takes Gunhee a minute to realize he's just been standing openly on the battlefield, not moving. Maybe he's not the only one getting distracted.

“I'm gonna reload.”

“Okay,” Gunhee hears himself say.

He trains his eyes back on the screen, if only to try and redirect himself. It doesn't really work, he's still acutely aware of Jooheon's elbow digging into his side, Jooheon's shoulder squashed back against his. His ears are warm. Jooheon isn't making any effort at all to put distance between them, which is so like him, to plant his feet and dare Gunhee to make the next move.

(If that's even what's happening. It would also be like him to be comfortable enough around Gunhee that he hasn't even noticed they're practically on top of each other.)

( _Although_ , if the fact that he's done nothing but wander aimlessly around the abandoned military outpost for the past few minutes is anything to go by, he probably has noticed.)

Gunhee feels shy, suddenly. He's never been one to pass up on an opportunity to tease Jooheon, but this feels different. He doesn't want to say anything, because Jooheon might look at him, and at this juncture, if they physically turn to look at each other, they'll already be at the point of no return. The thought makes his stomach flip over in excitement, but he's not sure if it would be right to just – _do_ it like that.

He's kissed girls before, and a couple boys, when he was much younger. He remembers feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, but he doesn't feel like that now. He just feels...warm, almost slow, like time itself is grinding to a halt, and it's _good_ , if he could stay in this half-committed position forever, if he could just keep Jooheon, the both of them like this, it wouldn't ever get old. There's so much pressure on the decisions they've been making lately, and Gunhee is all too familiar with the stomach-drop that follows. Some time ago, he might've been in a rush to make a move, but right now all he wants to do is savor the sweet, slow ache in his chest, feel the air grow warm around them. Honestly, after everything they've been through, it's enough.

(But.)

Jooheon licks his lips, and Gunhee chases the movement in his peripheral vision. There's a glimmer of a smile showing on Jooheon's face now, Gunhee probably wouldn't be able to catch it, but his telltale dimple keeps appearing and disappearing. Those fucking dimples. _More like moon craters_ , Kwangji has said affectionately, which Jooheon always pulls a face at. They're probably half the reason Gunhee is in this mess, the thing that had first called his attention to Jooheon's sweet side, back when they'd both been younger and Gunhee had been intimidated by him, by everyone.

On the screen, Jooheon's character walks into a door. He makes a soft sound of rebuke, or maybe embarrassment. His shoulder digs back into Gunhee's, and Gunhee doesn't know what to do.

“Stupid,” he mumbles. His hand is reaching up before he even knows what to do with it, and he almost freezes, but settles for tugging Jooheon's beanie off and ruffling his hair.

“It's getting long,” he says. His fingers drag through it more than he intends them too. Jooheon makes another soft sound and shifts almost imperceptibly closer, his ankle rubs up against Gunhee's. His character still hasn't gone through the door.

“I just got it cut last month,” Jooheon replies, voice low. Gunhee can feel it reverberate against his side. “Don't like it long. Gets itchy.”

He stretches back, squashing Gunhee slightly and forcing an exhale that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. They're so close to the edge right now, there's a quiet rush echoing in Gunhee's mind, making his thoughts fuzzy and jumbled. He wants to wrap his arms around Jooheon, or bury his face in the back of his neck, or just be absorbed into him altogether, he thinks he could, if he tried hard enough. Jooheon has always been the first one to push when they're like this, and part of Gunhee has always chalked it up to his personality, but there's no use denying it, he's not _like_ this with the others. They spend every waking moment together. If he was, Gunhee would know.

He lets his head lean against Jooheon's, careful. Jooheon doesn't react at all, except to arbitrarily change weapons.

“Bazooka's better for dealing with the Resistance,” Gunhee says.

Jooheon's breath catches. “Huh?”

Gunhee's hands are useless in his lap, he doesn't trust his mouth to say anything else that isn't some kind of embarrassing confession. Before he can overthink it, he turns his head slightly to press a kiss to the side of Jooheon's face, right over his dimple.

It's nothing they haven't done in front of the others before, in front of a camera, even, but it feels worlds away, the answering smile that blooms across Jooheon's face, the way Gunhee has to duck his head back behind Jooheon's to stop himself from groaning out loud.

Something crunches under Gunhee's hand. The chips. He'd almost forgotten about them. There's a few left, broken half-pieces. He shoves a small handful into his mouth, trying to ignore how loud his chewing suddenly sounds.

Jooheon _still_ hasn't looked away from the game.

“You're unbelievable,” Gunhee says, fishing around for the largest chip still left in the bag. “God. Here.”

Jooheon's mouth parts easily for him, teeth catching on his thumb when he uses it to push the end of the chip in. The tip of his tongue flicks out against it, lips sucking lightly, and if Gunhee was floundering before, it's nothing compared to how he feels now. His head spins when Jooheon releases his thumb, when he lets Gunhee just press the pad of it against his lips, wet with spit, leaving a faint trail when he drags it away, fascinating him. Jooheon's skin is so _soft_.

“Are there any more?” he asks, eyes glancing down towards the chips.

Gunhee's knuckles are resting on the side of his face. He draws them away, slowly. “Not really.”

Jooheon sighs, “Okay,” and then turns abruptly, nose brushing against Gunhee's, eyes slipping shut, and kisses him.

Gunhee's taken aback, in spite of himself, but he kisses back once he remembers how. Jooheon's lips are a little chapped, but warm. Gunhee's imagined this going down about a hundred different ways in his weaker moments, when he's in the shower alone and can't control his wandering thoughts, but he's never imagined the _lightness_ he feels, the sensation in his chest that something's both floating apart and sinking firmly into place.

“Finally,” he mutters, when Jooheon pulls away to set the controller down and reaches back around to cup the back of Gunhee's head.

Jooheon laughs against his mouth. “I wasn't sure you meant it,” he explains, kissing the corner of Gunhee's lips. “I've wanted to do this for a really long time.”

“Oh,” Gunhee says, laughing too when Jooheon pulls them both down onto the bed, ankles tangling and elbows knocking together. He scratches his nails up into Jooheon's hair, because he wants to, and tugs Jooheon's lower lip gently into his mouth.

Jooheon sighs, opening up, and Gunhee's never done _this_ before, but he understands the mechanics well enough. He runs his tongue over the creases of Jooheon's lips, traces the shape of them, shivering when he feels Jooheon's tongue swipe out tentatively and brush his.

“Are you gonna finish the game?” he asks, arching slightly at the way Jooheon's hand slides possessively down his lower back.

“Nah,” Jooheon replies, ducking his head to nip along Gunhee's jaw. “That game's a pain in the ass. I'll start over in sniper mode some other time.” He tugs Gunhee closer, nuzzling his nose into the space next to his ear. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Gunhee says, letting his fingers trail lightly down Jooheon's neck to his shoulders, his collarbones, his chest. “So.”

“So,” Jooheon prompts, grinning shyly.

“We have a couple hours until people start coming back,” Gunhee says. Jooheon's free hand comes up to rest on the collar of his shirt. “If. You know.”

He blushes. Jooheon's a little pink, too, and Gunhee hopes that's a good thing, but he doesn't really know how far Jooheon wanted to go with this, and he doesn't want to assume.

“Well,” Jooheon says, after a moment, his breath hot against Gunhee's cheek. “That's enough time to get started, at least.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (baby you finer than your fine cousin, and your cousin fine, but he aint got my heart beating double time)
> 
> shout out to drake for always being relevant


End file.
